


Attention

by Slenderman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderman/pseuds/Slenderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and England get back at America for always stealing attention.   It doesn't end as well as they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

It was a tangle of bodies, lips meeting skin and nimble fingers disrobing themselves of the pesky clothing.

Arthur’s lips trailed down Alfred’s neck, teeth coming down to nip at the soft skin, before kissing it apologetically. In front of the American was Matthew, who worked off his pants and nuzzled his cheek against the front of his underwear, feeling the semi-hard cock slowly twitching to life. 

Alfred vocalized his pleasure, deep moans leaving his lips and hand reaching back to grip at Arthur’s hair, encouraging the man to continue the sensual kisses.

This wasn’t unusual for the three- the job of a nation was stressful and when that stress got to be too much, this was a nice way to cool down.

And this was how it usually happened.  
Alfred in the middle; sandwiched between the two other nations, receiving all of the attention.

Their sex-life was like their real-life. America would be the loudest, the one ‘in charge’ the one receiving all of the attention and giving none. 

Arthur and Matthew decided that this was going to change.

Exchanging knowing grins, Matthew leaned up, beginning to kiss Arthur over Alfred’s shoulder, while grinding up against the American’s pelvis. Soon the kiss got more intense, more aggressive and Alfred was pushed away from the duo in order for them to get closer. 

Alfred blinked dumbly, watching the two go at it on the other side of the bed. Arthur’s legs were wrapped around Matthew’s hips as the Canadian began to grind against the other’s ass, mewling louder than Alfred had ever heard before.

At first it was hot.  
But after five minutes of the two- now half-way through fucking like bunnies, Alfred began to realize that they weren’t coming back for him.

The American had gone soft by now, knees drawn to his chest while he watched the two with a deep frown. “…Artie?” He asked quietly, hoping to catch the Briton’s attention.

It fell on deaf ears, Arthur just continuing to moan and cry as Matthew impaled him on his cock.

“…Matthew?” Alfred asked, a bit louder this time.

Matthew didn’t so much as look over at Alfred, pinning down Arthur’s wrists and fucking him even harder.  
Alfred pulled his knees closer to him and hunched up his shoulders, feeling incredibly lonely and rejected.

What had he done wrong?

Did they no longer find him attractive?

What if they were sick of him?

Tears began to well up in the American’s eyes and his shoulders trembled, before a cracked sob left his throat and the tears spilled down his cheeks like a waterfall.  
The fucking nations halted as soon as they heard the noise and turned to Alfred with wide eyes. Immediately they tore apart and head to Alfred’s side, awkwardly beginning to comfort the nation, who just shook his head and wailed.

“You huh-hate me!”

Matthew shook his head, trying to pull Alfred’s hand away from his face. “Wait- Al, we were just playing around.”

“Nuh-No! Yuh-you two duh-don’t like m-me anymore!”

Arthur shook his head frantically, looking over to Matthew in desperation, who just gave him a shrug of his shoulders. Neither of them knew what to do.

“Not at all, lad. We were just trying to prove a point. Don’t be upset!”

Alfred pulled away for a moment, wiping his eyes and staring at Arthur.

Both Matt and Arthur held their breath, hoping they’d finally calmed the American down.

Alfred hiccupped, sobbed, then burst back into a fit of tears.

They both sighed upon the realization they cockblocked themselves.

…They’d just let the American have his attention next time.


End file.
